Embodiments of the invention relate to a wet electric motor for a pump with a stator casing, a stator arranged in the stator casing, and a can or a separating calotte.
Such wet electric motors are used in particular in recirculation pumps, for example in heating or industrial water recirculation pumps. In the latter, the rotor runs inside the can or separating calotte in the liquid to be conveyed.
The stator generally consists of iron parts and coils that are allocated to the iron parts, and is situated between the stator casing and the can. It is here essential that the stator be placed as precisely as possible in relation to the can and near to the can, so as to generate the strongest possible magnetic field acting on the rotor.
It is desirable to improve a wet electric motor in such a way that the stator can be easily placed near to the can in a precise manner.